Humanity and Immortality
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: O.k., I knew life wasn't easy. But I didn't know that life as a half vampire half werewolf would suck this much. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Humanity and Immortality

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING! Except Riley Connors. She's mine.

Summary: "O.k., I knew life wasn't easy. But I didn't know that life as a half vampire half werewolf would suck _this _much."

Notes: O.k. I understand that none of this could happen but this is fan fiction and I don't care. Flames will be deleted. :)

--

Riley P.O.V.

O.k., I knew life wasn't easy. But I didn't know that life as a half vampire half werewolf would suck _this _much. Yeah, that's right. You want an explanation? Of course. Well, it's a rather long and complicated. Still want that explanation? Jeez, you don't lighten up on that, do ya? O.k., fine. It started 56 years ago.

My mom's name is Victoria. Yes, _that_ Victoria. The one that tried to kill Bella Swan. But I don't want to talk about Bella right now. She comes in later. Anyway, back to the story. Victoria was a younger vampire back then, and nicer due to the fact that she hadn't met James yet. She was in Canada when she met my dad. No one ever told me his name. Well, instead of killing each other like they should have, they ended up doing that extra special thing that grown-ups do to earn the titles of Mommy and Daddy. No I'm not touchy about the subject of sex. It's just that they're my parents and I don't like to think of that.

After that extra special night, my dad ran off and my mom found out she was pregnant. How that happened is a mystery. No one can seem to figure it out. But even though I should have been thought of as a miracle from God, my mom gave me away. I was born in a small town in Washington called Forks. My mom left me with a very nice man named Carlisle Cullen. He happened to be passing through the area and agreed to raise me.

He and Esme raised me from the time I was a baby to the time I stopped aging. By the way, that stopped when I turned 21. It took them a while to realize why I only had a craving for blood once every two months. Since I'm only half vampire I can go longer than a full vampire without blood. But when I turned 13, well, things started changing. Not puberty, although that part _sucked_. When I got mad, I turned into a little wolf. I mean, little for a werewolf. I was the size of a normal wolf.

When I transform, I can control myself better than a normal werewolf. Since I'm so small, I don't have as much anger. I turn in a black wolf with hazel eyes and pointed ears. According to my 'siblings', I'm pretty cute. Sometimes I'll transform just for the fun of it and let them pretend to have a pet dog. Yeah, I'm messed up.

When I turned 18, I got married. It was a quick marriage in Vegas at the Little White Chapel. I wore ripped jeans and an Aerosmith t-shirt. David wore the same outfit. The marriage ended when we sobered up the next day. Oh yeah! I can get drunk. Let me explain myself a little better.

I only need blood every two monthes, which you already know. I'm immortal and that's where the vampire characteristics stop. I turn into a wolf, which you already know. I have blood pumping through my veins but don't get affected when a vampire bites me, Jasper slipped up once or twice. I don't glitter in the sunlight. I can have children.

As for the way I look, well, I'm average. I'm 5'3'' tall and I weigh between 115 and 125. I have long, golden blonde hair that is thick and wavy. I look 21 even though I'm 56. I have hazel eyes, not honey or onyx. I have a large chest for my height, around a small C or large B. I have a narrow waist and wide hips and long legs. Oh yeah, I could give Rosalie a run for her money. Emmett tried to get his hands on me once or twice. I would have let him have a go but I didn't want to die at the hands of a pissed off Rosalie.

I have a couple of tattoos. Yeah, I can get those. I have the Pisces symbol on my left wrist, the tragedy and comedy masks over a treble cleft on the back of my neck, and a pink playboy bunny head on my lower back. Tramp stamp! I also have the yin-yang symbol on the inside of my left hip and the peace sign on the inside of my right hip.

As for my career, I work as a junior detective for the Forks police department. And I'm screwing around with my boss, Charlie Swan. He has no idea I'm not human and I want to keep it that way for a while. My name is Riley Anne Cullen Connors and my life is screwed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (except Riley)**

--

August the 17th started off as a normal day. Of course, when you first open your eyes everything is normal. Unless, of course, you're me. Charlie and I woke up, again, in the same bed. We were, of course, at his house. Why his house? Because, technically, I don't own a house. That's right folks, I'm homeless. Charlie always let me stay at his house. Sex or no sex, although the night usually ends with sex, I always wind up sleeping in Charlie's bed. Snuggling is optional.

Anyway, he left in his cruiser around six thirty. That was _way_ to early for me to go to work. Since he was the chief he had to be there _insanely _early. Paperwork, conferences, etc. Anyway, I don't want his job. Since I didn't have to be to work until eightish, I decided to go in search of food. That's when I ran into Bella. Normal, of course. But today was different. Today, she was sitting perfectly still at the dining room table. And she was glaring at me. I flooded my mind for anything that I might have done to make her mad at me. I drew a blank.

"Hey Bella. Did you already have breakfast?" I tried to act casual but her penetrating glare was scaring me.

"Not yet. I will eventually. Today's Saturday. I shouldn't even be up yet." Her tone was aggressive and her eyes were dark. She looked like Esme when I did something to piss her off. Only I knew I was stronger than Bella and that Bella, even though she wanted it, wasn't a vampire. Yet.

I nodded and walked over to the kitchen counter. I pulled down a bowl and a spoon and went in search of a packet of oatmeal. Did I mention I ate normal human food? Well, I do. I glanced at her. Same judgemental eyes.

"You o.k.? You seem..." I struggled for words.

"Angry?" she asked.

"Yeah. That works. Are you?"

Bella shrugged. She was turning in her seat so she could look at me while I moved around the kitchen.

"You're not who Charlie thinks you are." Bella stated calmly.

I dropped the tea kettle and it hit the ground with a loud clatter. I turned to looked at her and my eyes showed my shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you haven't been 100% honest with him. You keep lying and lying. It's like you're addicted. You've been going out with Charlie for five months. I've been watching you. You've left twice in those five months on a long weekend and come back happier than when you left. You avoid conflict like it's the plague and whenever you two get deep into a fight, you growl and walk away. Now, the only _logical_ explanation is for the weekends is that you're a vampire. But the only explanation for the hatred of conflict and the growling is that you're a werewolf. You can't be both, so....which is it? Because I _know_ you aren't human."

I could have sworn my heart stopped. I bent down and picked the tea kettle up, setting it back down on the stove top lightly. My heart was pounding and my breathing was quick. I had been caught. By a freakin' teenager.

"Riley, answer me." she demanded.

"You're wrong Bella. Well, only somewhat." I figured that, since she already _kinda_ knew my secret, I might as well come clean and hope that she didn't tell Charlie anytime soon.

"What am I right about?"

"The vampire thing. And the werewolf thing." I turned to see her reaction.

Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were filled with shock and disbelief.

"But...but....but...how can you be _both_?" she stuttered.

"My mom was a vampire and my dad was a werewolf. Technically, I shouldn't exist. You see Bella, I'm what the Cullens like to call, a hybrid. I can change into a wolf but I need blood every two months to sustain me. I can control myself around you and your father only because I was raised from the time I was an infant to be a vegetarian. Carlisle and Esme are my parents and your _boyfriend_ is one of my brothers. I have more human in me, which is ironic because, I'm not human. I can have kids, I can get tattoos, and I'm short. Name _one_short werewolf." I waited for her to answer. She didn't so I continued. "You're right about my honesty with your dad. He doesn't know anything. And I'm afraid that if he finds out he'll kick me out onto the street. And if he finds out about me, you can be sure that he'll find out about the Cullens _and_ about Jacob. Why Jacob? Because I have enough werewolf characteristics for him to figure it out."

Bella was speechless. I looked at the clock and noticed that I had one hour to get ready for work. I ditched the oatmeal and headed upstairs for a shower. This was sure to turn out to be an interesting day.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (except Riley)**

--

That night, Bella was unusually quiet. She kept looking at me for a couple seconds and then returning to whatever she was doing. I was starting to wonder if she was going to tell Charlie. It was starting to scare me. It didn't get better at dinner. Bella made lasagna, a personal favorite of mine, and then sat perfectly still. She didn't touch her fork. She just kept staring.

"Are you o.k. Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I don't fell well." she lied.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. I'll come back down later and get some soup, or something." Bella quickly put her plate in the refrigerator and ran upstairs.

That left me and Charlie alone. Everything was fine, until _he_ started staring at me.

"What?!" I snapped.

He jumped back a little in his chair.

"Sorry Riley. I was just thinking that you looked a little sick as well. You feeling o.k.?" Ha, he didn't know I couldn't get sick. Well, not with the flue or anything. I could get _seriously_ hungover, though.

"I'm fine. Bella and I....just had a little talk this morning. After you left."

"Hm. What about?"

_Me being a bloodsucking, shape shifting monster._

"My background. You know, parents and stuff."

Charlie put his plate in the sink. I kept picking at my food. He returned to the table and smiled at me.

"About you being a vampire?" he asked.

I stopped breathing for a moment. I looked at him and I felt my mouth drop open. He laughed.

"You didn't think I knew? Honey, not everything is a secret."

"You..how..who told you?" I was still stunned beyond belief.

"Alice slipped up one day and blabbed about the Cullen's. And about you. She made me promise not to tell but really, who could I tell that would believe me. Personally, I like the idea of dating a vampire."

The only thing I could manage to do was squeak. Yes people, I squeaked.

"O.k., do you want me to explain what happened?" he asked.

I nodded. He ran his hand over his face and looked at his hands, which were now folded in front of him on the table.

"It was right after I met you. You had gone away for the weekend, I now know that that was so you could hunt. Alice was over here visiting Bella. Bella was still in the shower when Alice got here so she ended up talking to me for a while. She slipped up and accidentally said the word vampire. I asked what she meant and she cracked. She ended up spilling her guts about the Cullens, the Volturi, you, and some girl named Victoria." I cringed when he said my mothers name. "She made me promise that I wouldn't say anything to anyone. And I haven't. You're the first one I told. Does Bella know Edward's a vampire?"

"Yeah. She wants to become one." I clasped my hand over my mouth after I said that.

"Huh. Me and her finally have something in common."

I looked at him.

"You are never becoming a vampire!" I yelled. I'm pretty sure Bella heard me because she added, from upstairs. "Or a werewolf."

I slapped my hand to my forehead and looked at him.

"Did Alice let that slip too?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to become that. Only vampire."

"NO!"

"Why?"

"It's a horrible life. There's nothing to live for. I had nothing before you." I admitted.

"And I had nothing before you. I never want to leave you Riley."

I was silent for a moment.

"I guess I could talk to Carlisle." I said.

--

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (except Riley)**

--

The next day was my day off. I was taking full advantage of it. Hunting in the morning and going to visit my family in the afternoon. I was determined to talk to Carlisle about Charlie. I was also a little scared. Carlisle wasn't the easiest person to convince. I had always had trouble in that particular area.

I drove my car up the familiar driveway and turned off the ignition. I sat in the car for a couple of seconds, wondering what I could possibly say to make Carlisle understand what I was about to ask him.

Next thing I knew I had two vampires standing outside my door, smiling like fools. Emmett and Jasper. The only two people in my family that _loved_ to torment me. Jasper opened the door and I smiled at them.

"Hi guys. Is Carlisle home?" I asked innocently.

Emmett shook his head.

"Not yet. Why? Is he the only reason you came?"

"Hell yeah. No one else is worth seeing." I said getting out of the car.

Emmett slapped my shoulder and laughed.

"You're a real bitch, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's been my life goal."

I looked at Jasper and saw a look of pure worry on his face. I knew he wasn't picking up my feelings because I wasn't worried anymore, I was anxious. So, that left Emmett and his own emotions. And it definitely wasn't Emmett.

"You o.k. Jasper?" I asked.

"Alice wants to kill you." he said.

"Huh. Why?"

"I don't know. She was just so mad this morning. She kept yelling about something you did and something you said. I don't know but she is really pissed off."

I quickly made my way to the house and went in search of Alice. I found her sitting with Rosalie in the family room. When she saw me her eyes darkened with anger and she looked like she was ready to snap my neck, like that would do anything. She stood up and walked over to me. She stood at 4'11'' and I only stood at 5'3'', we were almost face to face.

"Riley, I need to talk to you." she looked at Emmett. "Alone."

"Fine." I said.

She lead me upstairs and into her bedroom. She locked the door and turned to look at me.

"You can't get Charlie changed into a vampire. It's not right!" she said.

"That's why you're mad? I'm not the one deciding for him. He asked me and I said I'd talk to Carlisle. He probably won't get changed anyway. You know how stubborn Carlise is."

"I know but he's already promised to change Bella. He'll probably do the same for Charlie so that Charlie doesn't have to loose his daughter." Alice said.

"Then what is the point of this. One way or another, he's going to end up like us..." she cut me off.

"Like _me_. You're nothing but a mutt."

That hit me hard. Alice had always been one of my favorite siblings. Second only to Emmett. But, come on, who doesn't love Emmett. I had always suspected that she loved me just as much as I loved her.

"How can you say that?" I asked.

"Because it's true. Your mom is a slut and your dad was a pig. No one else would have slept with that whore."

I hit on of the four posters on her bed and it fell quietly onto the mattress. I stared at her.

"Don't talk like that about Victoria!" I snapped.

"Oh, now you're protective? I thought you hated her. No wonder she didn't want you. Just look at how you turned out!"

"Shut up Alice!"

"Why don't you make me? You don't like conflict because it turns you into a monster. Well, you might as well transform into one. It would express you personality _so_ well."

I looked at the ground and tried to even out my breathing. I also tried to make the ripples going up and down my spine subside. It was working. Alice walked closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't deserve a happy ending. After all the things that you've done, more like all the _people _you've done. You don't deserve it Riley!"

"I deserve it. I deserve it. Alice, why are you doing this?!" I asked.

Tears started filling my eyes. I felt them slide down my face. Then, Alice smiled. I looked at her with pure astonishment.

"How can you smile?"

"Wake _up _Riley." Alice rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Wake up honey. Stop crying. It's alright. Just wake up!"

I opened my eyes and realized, to my horror, that I had dreamed the entire thing. Well, at least that explained the whole Alice being a bitch thing. And me protecting Victoria. That would never happen in real life. But wait, what was the point of the dream? I didn't know. Maybe it was the tiredness that was clouding my mind, maybe I didn't want to know. Either way, I settled on wiping my face and looking at Charlie.

Wait. Charlie! My subconsciouse was telling me that it was wrong to change Charlie into a vampire. God dammit! I hate dreaming.

"Are you o.k. Riley?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Now that I'm awake." I snuggled closer to him and let him wrap his arms around me.

--

TBC....


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (except Riley)**

--

The next day was horrible. Unlike in the dream, it was _not _my day off. That meant I had to drag myself out of bed and go play 20 questions with Office Steve. Don't get me wrong, Steve is a great guy, when you're awake and coherent. When you're groggy you don't want to be _anywhere _near Steve.

I was very happy to get home. Not so happy that Carlisle was waiting outside of Charlie's house, though.

"I'll leave you two alone." Charlie said after Carlisle had refused his offer to come inside.

Charlie left and I looked at my _dad_.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When Edward was over here last night, he picked up on some of your thoughts. He didn't spare any details when he told me about your plans." Carlisle explained.

"No." I groaned. "They aren't _my_ plans. It's Charlie that wants to be changed into a vampire."

"But you were the one that said you would talk to me about it."

I leaned against Carlisle's car and looked at my reflection in the shiny hood. Carlisle walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Riley, Alice saw something that I'm not aloud to tell you. But after that happens, and you'll know when it does, then and _only_ then, will I even _consider_ changing Charlie. Understand?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"How will I know?" I asked.

"Believe me, you'll know." Carlisle looked me deep in the eyes. "And get some sleep. You look horrible."

He smiled and opened the door to his car. I waved good-bye and walked into the house. I still had no idea what Carlisle was talking about but if Alice saw it, and wasn't interfering, it was bound to happen.

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Charlie. I rested my head on his shoulder and lifted my legs onto the couch.

"Steve is annoying." I said.

"I know." he said.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I fell asleep.

--

When I woke up, the sun was going down outside, casting a pink and orange glow through the front windows. I rubbed my eyes and went upstairs. After successfully _not_ finding Charlie upstairs I looked around downstairs. I found him with Bella in the office. He was wearing a suit and Bella was helping him with his tie.

"What's the big occasion?" I asked.

Charlie looked at me and straightened out his tie in the small mirror.

"I'm taking you out on a date. Bella picked out a nice dress for you. It's on our bed." he said.

I smiled and walked upstairs. It was a beautiful dress. It was a black, flowy cocktail dress was cut to stop just above her knee. It was a V-neck and it had spaghetti straps and a strap that went under her bust line that was silver. There were black stiletto shoes sitting in a box next to the dress and a necklace with a round diamond pendant hanging from it. Dangly silver earrings sat on top of the dress and a silver heart shaped hair clip.

I quickly got dressed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I fixed my hair into a half pony-tail with the clip holding the front, except my bangs, away from my face. I fixed my make-up with smoky eyeshadow and blood red lipstick. I attempted to clip the necklace but failed miserably.

I walked downstairs and looked into the office. No one. I walked into the kitchen and spotted Bella. She was sitting with Edward at the table. They both looked at me.

"Wow. You look great! I have a bolero to go over it." Bella said.

"Oh my gosh. She's Alice's clone." I said.

"Yeah, I realized that a while ago. What's a bolero?" Edward asked.

"A mini-jacket that goes over cocktail dresses. I'll be right back." Bella ran out of the room and up the stairs.

I sat down next to Edward and glanced at his Calculus homework.

"Number 18 is 15.6." I said casually.

"Thanks. You really do look great." Edward said.

"Thank you. Do you have any idea what Charlie is planning?"

Edward smiled and nodded.

"I'm not going to tell you. Although, I will say that you're going out to an Italian restaraunt in Seattle."

I smiled and laughed.

"As long as it isn't marriage." I said.

I swear to God, Edward got paler. I didn't think that was possible but it happened. My mouth dropped open.

"He wants to _marry_ me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He's thinking about purposing. Please, don't tell Bella I ruined this."

I groaned and leaned back in my chair. I looked at Edward, his eyes were begging me not to say anything.

"I promise. I don't know what will happen." I said.

Bella walked back in with a black bolero. I slipped into it and smiled at her.

"Where's your dad?" I asked.

"Upstairs in his room." she answered before taking her seat next to Edward.

I walked upstairs and looked at him. He was busy getting something........small and square out of the nightstand. When he spotted me he slammed the drawer shut.

"Did I ruin something?" I asked.

"No. I just have a surprise that I don't want you to see yet."

I sighed and looked at the ground.

"The engagement ring?" I asked.

Charlie looked at me with horror in his eyes.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I found it and didn't say anything." I lied.

Charlie stood up and walked over to me. He took my hands and looked at me.

"You o.k.?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't want to get married?" he asked.

I was quiet. Truth be told, I didn't know. My first marriage was over so quick that I was scared to have another one. Charlie looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Will you tell me?" he asked.

"I love you." that was the only thing I could think of.

Charlie gave me a kiss.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

My breath caught in my throat. But, surprisingly, I knew the answer. I opened my mouth to answer.

--

TBC......


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (except Riley)**

--

Previously:

_Charlie gave me a kiss._

_"Will you marry me?" he asked._

_My breath caught in my throat. But, surprisingly, I knew the answer. I opened my mouth to answer._

--

But I couldn't make myself talk. I stared at Charlie with nothing but love in my eyes as I tried to find my words. My brain was working faster than ever.

"Riley? You o.k.?" Charlie asked with a concerned tone.

I coughed.

"Yes." I said.

"To the marriage thing or the o.k. thing?" Charlie asked.

"Both." I said.

Next thing I knew, we were kissing with more happiness and emotion than ever before. And that's when it hit me, I was getting married. _Again._When we separated I looked at him with an obviously stunned expression on my face.

"Do you want to stay home tonight?" he asked.

I smiled and blushed.

"Not if you still want to go out." I said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Let's stay home. There's cold pizza in the refrigerator and Rocky Road for dessert." he said with a smile.

Damn, this guys really did know me. Most guys would have insisted that we go out for dinner. Charlie was the first guy I had ever met that knew that I would rather stay home with cold pizza, than go out and risk breaking my neck stiletto's. Yeah, I was complicated.

--

Thirty minutes later, Charlie and I were snuggled up on the couch watching are-run of Friends. Bella and Edward had gone to the Cullen house, Alice had wanted a sleep over, so that left the entire house empty, except for me and my _fiance_.

That word sounded very weird but it seemed normal as it slid off my tongue. Fiance. Charlie was my fiance. Hee, hee. I like the way that sounds.

"Riley, explain something to me." Charlie said, breaking the silence.

I snuggled closer to him.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Who are your _actual _parents? I don't mean Carlisle and Esme, they adopted you. Do you know who your _biological _parents are?"

I was silent for a moment. Somehow, I had thought that this day would never come. That I would never had to explain things to Charlie. Never have to explain that my mother was the vampire that wanted to kill Bella and that my father was a runaway werewolf.

"Well, my mom's name is Victoria." I saw shock spread across his face. Alice must have told him about Victoria and Bella. "Yeah, that Victoria."

"Your mom wants to kill my daughter?"

"Yes. But I don't." I assured quickly.

"Thank God. That would be the end of this relationship if you did." Charlie laughed at the end of the sentence but I knew that he had been momentarily scared.

"And my dad was a werewolf that left Victoria before she found out she was pregnant. I don't know who he is and no one has ever told me. Does that answer your questions?"

"A few of them. I have more." Charlie said.

"I'm an open book."

"Well, what do you look like as a wolf?"

I laughed quietly.

"I the size of a wolf and I'm black with pointy ears, a shaggy tail and hazel eyes."

"I bet you're cute." he said.

"I guess."

"How old are you?"

"56."

"Damn."

I slapped him on the shoulder and gave him an evil glare.

"Shut up." I said, not controlling my laughter anymore.

--

TBC....


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (except Riley)**

--

The next morning, I decided to go over to see my family. I made Charlie come along with me because, since he was planning on spending the rest of his life, _and_ _more_, with me, he needed to learn to love my family. Or least be able to stand them.

Bella was still there when we arrived. She was sitting with Alice, but when Alice saw Charlie and I, she hopped up and ran over to us.

"Can I help plan the wedding?" the way she asked it made her sound like a little kid.

"I guess." I said.

Alice hugged me, and then hugged Charlie. She turned to look at Rosalie and smiled.

"I told you she'd let me help!" she stuck her tongue out at our older sister and I was sure Rosalie was about to kill her.

"Can I help too?" Rosalie asked in a pathetic voice that I didn't know she could manage.

"Yeah. Everyone can help." I looked at Emmett, Jasper and Edward. "Maybe not you three."

"Come on lil' sis'! We love you!" Emmett said.

"Uh-huh. But I don't want to get married in a circus."

"We're better than that." Jasper said.

"At least, Edward is." Emmett said.

"Whatever. Is Carlisle in his office?" I asked.

"Yep. But be careful and knock, Esme's up there with him." Emmett winked at me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and act like you're an adult Em." I smiled at him and pulled Charlie upstairs.

"Why do we need to see Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

I stopped and looked at him.

"To talk to him about you becoming a vampire. You still want that, right?"

"Yeah. I just figured it would be you......"

"Since I'm only half vampire, I can't change a human. If you're uncomfortable with Carlisle..."

"No, Carlisle is fine. I was just confused. That's all." Charlie smiled at me.

"O.k. Then come on. I'm really excited to ask him!" I pulled Charlie down to Carlisle's office and knocked once before I heard Carlisle say 'come in'.

"Hi Carlisle." I smiled at him pleasantly.

"Hello Riley. Hello Charlie." Carlisle said.

Esme smiled at them both.

"Congratulations." she said.

"Alice sure doesn't know how to keep something to herself, huh?" I asked.

"She doesn't. But, I'm happy to tell you that she also had another vision. And, after you two return from your honeymoon, I will change Charlie into a vampire. Is that what you still want Charlie?"

"Yes." Charlie answered.

"You seem awfully nervous. Are you o.k.?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. I've just never met either of your before. It's a little nerve racking, meeting Riley's parents."

Carlisle chuckled.

"I guess Bella _is_ a lot like you. You're more worried about meeting us than being in a house full of vampires."

"It's nice to know that she got something from me, other than a last name." Charlie laughed.

--

TBC.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (except Riley)**

_short, i know. but i have a lot of stuff going on and i wanted you guys to get another chapter because it's been a long time since i've posted._

--

Charlie and I couldn't keep Alice out of the house. She was constantly over, taking measurements for my wedding dress and for Charlie's tux. She promise me that I would be able to pick out the dress, just as long as I made her my maid-of-honor. I had agreed and she had promised that everything would turn out perfectly.

Today, Alice was trying out different hair styles on me. I was sitting on the couch when Alice knocked on the door. I walked over and pulled the door open. As soon as there was enough room for Alice to get into the house, she was up the stairs and setting things up.

"Alice? Do we _really_ have to do this?" I asked.

"Do you want everything perfect?" Alice asked.

I sighed and nodded before I pushed down into a chair and spun around so that I couldn't see what she did. She tried a lot of different styles. Down, up, straight, curly. Big poofy hair, simple flowy hair.

"Ok, what do you like?" she asked in a hyper tone of voice.

"Alice, I don't even know where the wedding is going to be held. I don't know what dress I'm going to wear, what the flowers are going to be. It's a little early to be choosing hair styles." I said.

Alice sighed and looked at me.

"Just tell me a few that you like and then, when we figure out everything about the wedding, we'll pick the actual one."

"Fine. I like the first three." I didn't actually remember what the first three had looked like but if I had to lie to Alice to make her leave me alone for a few minutes, I would.

Alice wrote something down in a notebook that was sitting on the table and smiled at me. She turned and smiled at me.

"Can we do make-up?" she asked.

"Do I have to choose?" I asked.

"No." Alice said.

"Go ahead." I said as I closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOT MINE!**

--

Soon, a little too soon in my opinion, it was my wedding day. I couldn't believe how...scary it all seemed. I had done it once before and it hadn't been that bad. But now, as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I started to think about everything that would happen today.

I would walk down the aisle in this ball gown; complete with beading on the top and soft, flowy material on the bottom, with my hair tied up on my head and a long veil falling behind me. Carlisle would be walking me to Charlie in front of a small group of family and friends. I would probably cry, probably stumble over my words. But it would be worth it. I would finally be Mrs. Swan.

The thought made me giggle. Alice poked her head in.

"You ok, Riley?" she asked.

"As ok as I can possibly be." I said.

I smiled at her and looked at her dress. Red chiffon, strapless, and it went to the floor. I _did_ have good taste. Well, sometimes.

"Carlisle is in the bedroom. Everyone's waiting for the ceremony to begin." Alice said before she threw my bouquet of red roses at me and ran away.

I walked out and looked at my dad. He looked so nervous. I understood his nerves. I was his baby girl. The last of his children to get married, except Edward. Well, I was the last girl to be married. He looked like he would cry, if he could.

"Are you ready to give me away?" I asked timidly, knowing the answer.

"No." he responded. Ha, I was right.

He walked over to me and smiled before taking my arm.

"You'll always be my baby girl." he whispered.

"I know."

--

The ceremony went off without a hitch. I was right, I had broken down in tears when I saw Charlie and it had taken me three tries to actually say the words 'I do'. Now, we were at the reception. Alice had outdone herself. Golden chairs that had black lace tied around the backs. Beautiful centerpieces made out of falling roses. And the cake. Three tiers of white cake with red roses cascading down the side. Now, I finally understood why Alice was my favorite sibling.

"Ready for our first dance, Mrs. Swan?" Charlie asked when _our_ song came on.

"I guess so." I answered, a little flustered that he had called me 'Mrs. Swan'

We danced, not so well, for somewhere around four minutes. He kept whispering in my ear that I was beautiful and perfect and that he loved me with all his heart. And, I actually believed him. Because I felt the exact same way towards him. We were perfect for each other. That would never change.

--

FINISHED


End file.
